


As Smart as Bait

by this_gdmn_thing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Geralt wants it badly and although the Griffin can talk it's clear it wants it too, Griffin - Freeform, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Large Cock, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing
Summary: Ever since Geralt had seen two Griffins mate, he couldn’t get the thought of the big male’s thick cock filling his ass out of his mind. It sounded ridiculous at first, stupid and extremely dangerous even. But after finding a recipe for Griffin pheromones at Kaer Morhen, the idea started to seem more and more reasonable. Geralt couldn’t wait until his next Griffin contract…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Monster(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	As Smart as Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to the serious lack of monsterfucking!
> 
> This is probably the closest to consensual monsterfucking with a non-intelligent monster is going to get. This is filthy filthy filthy and might be the most shameless smut I’ve ever written.
> 
> English is not my first language so please forgive any errors.

It all started about a year ago during spring. Geralt had taken on a rather ambitious Griffin contract. Two young Griffins had been prowling the area beneath the Kestrel Mountains, attacking villages and stealing cattle. The contract had offered a large sum of coin and Geralt, with his coin purse almost empty, had decided to take it on. 

Spring was mating season for Griffins, which meant that the two young beasts would be occupied with other things than a witcher sneaking up on them downwind. 

Geralt had carefully prepared for his hunt. He had talked to the locals and gathered information, so he would be able to locate the nest easily. His sword was covered in hybrid oil and a few grapeshot bombs were attached to his belt, ready to throw. 

Geralt had crept towards the nest slowly, making sure not to make a sound. He had smelled the beasts from far away, the pungent musky smell of Griffin pheromones filled the air. The beasts were shrieking and when Geralt came close enough to spot them, all he could see was a mess of feathers and fur. Big wings were flapping around, claws were digging into the ground and digging into fur. 

It seemed like the Griffins were fighting, until Geralt listened closer to the screeches of the female beast. It sounded rather ecstatic, not angry or pained at all. The male Griffin was making a low purring sound in its chest. It was on top of the female. And then Geralt caught sight of the male’s thick, slick length. It slid inside the female with each powerful thrust, drawing more ecstatic cries from the beast. They were mating…

Geralt sat frozen, mesmerized by the beast's massive cock spreading open its mate. The smell of Griffin pheromones was overwhelming and that must have been the cause for the heat rising in Geralt’s stomach. He sucked in a breath at the sight before him and felt his own cock twitch. 

Embarrassed and confused, Geralt had turned away and gone back to the village. 

Geralt had tried to blame his body’s reaction on the pheromones. But images of the male beast’s thick length kept popping up in his mind. Geralt had tried to push them away, but he couldn’t help the way his body reacted. At some point images and thoughts of the Griffin’s cock started popping up in his mind while he pleasured himself. 

At first, Geralt had been entirely weirded out by his own brain. But at some point he had stopped caring. It didn’t matter what got him off, those thoughts were just fantasies… Fantasies about what it would feel like to be split open by a thick cock… Fantasies about what it would feel like to be split open by a _massive Griffin cock_ … 

Geralt was no stranger to taking a cock up the ass from time to time. But he started to grow less and less satisfied. Thoughts of enormous beast cock kept popping up in his mind whenever he fucked himself with his fingers or had another man’s length filling his ass. 

At some point, Geralt had started to wonder whether it was possible to get a Griffin to fuck him. First, this thought had been nothing serious. It would be stupid and dangerous. Griffins are strong and intelligent creatures. It could kill him with one well-aimed swipe of its clawed wing. And if a Griffin wouldn’t kill him right away it could devour him piece by piece. Griffins liked to play with their prey and Geralt would most likely die a slow, agonizing death. 

But when Geralt was wintering at Kaer Morhen, he found himself in the library, searching for books on Griffin behaviour. He found a book on Griffin mating rituals. He learned about how the females used pheromones to indicate that they were in heat and ready to mate. The book also contained some very graphic illustrations of Griffin genitalia. When Geralt had first laid eyes on the drawing, he had abruptly closed the book when he felt heat rise in his stomach and blood rush to his cock. 

But winter grew lonely and illustrations of voluptuous women were starting to become dull. Geralt found himself drawn more and more to the drawing of the Griffin. He found himself drawn more and more to the idea of having the massive beast inside him. He still knew it would be foolish and extremely dangerous to try, but it felt like he had an itch, deep down which could only be scratched by trying this ridiculously risky thing.

When the snow had started melting, Geralt finally found a book on monster pheromones. How they could be brewed and used to mask one’s scent or scare other monsters away. It also included a recipe for Griffin pheromones. The book advised to only use a few drops of the concoction to scare away other monsters because large amounts could be detected by Griffins from miles away and would lure them to the spot.

The ingredients for the Griffin pheromone concoction were relatively easy to find. And Geralt’s horny brain started to think that, actually, it might be possible to get fucked by a Griffin without being torn to shreds. 

When the snow had melted and Geralt had returned to the Path, it wasn’t long before he heard rumours about a Griffin attack at a nearby village. 

After asking some villagers about the attacks, Geralt quickly deduced that it was probably a lone male Royal Griffin thanks to his newly learned knowledge about the beast’s behaviour. 

Geralt took on the contract and prepared for his ‘hunt’. He carefully brewed the Griffin pheromones as well as some hybrid oil in case he needed it. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Geralt mumbled to himself as he sat down after brewing the pheromones and started taking off his pants. His cock was already half-hard just from the thought of what he was about to prepare for. 

He searched around in his bag for some neutral oil and generously coated his fingers with it. Geralt bit his lip as he circled his hole and pushed the first finger inside himself. It slid in easily. He had practised all winter long with stretching himself open, desperately pumping all his fingers in and out of himself while biting the pillow in his bedroom at Kaer Morhen. 

Just teasing himself now, Geralt slowly fucked himself with just the one finger. It helped calm the nerves that came with doing something new and dangerous a little. Soon he started to grow impatient, however. His cock gave a wanton throb as he slid in another. 

It hardly provided a stretch either and after just a few pumps in and out, Geralt slid a third finger past his rim. 

“S-shit…” Geralt moaned. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself silent as he pushed his fingers in to the knuckle. This was just preparation but Geralt couldn’t resist aiming for his prostate as images of a Griffin’s cock filled his mind. 

He moaned loud when he found his prostate and his cock throbbed. He was already steadily leaking precum over his stomach, creating a wet spot on his shirt. If Geralt really wanted to, he could add another finger and get off on just the idea of being fucked by a Griffin and being close to the nest… But something in him knew that wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying. He needed _more_!

With a little whimper, Geralt pulled his fingers out of himself. His hole desperately clenched around nothing. He wiped his fingers on his shirt and pulled up his breeches. 

After strapping his sword onto his back, Geralt started to approach the Griffin’s nest. He made sure to approach it downwind, just in case. 

When Geralt peaked through the bushes, he saw that the nest was empty. “Fuck…” he mumbled to himself. Geralt's heart was hammering in his chest and he was panting. He was still rock hard in his breeches and his cock pushed painfully against the leather fabric. But at the same time, the tight feeling of dread was present in Geralt’s chest. 

“I swear to the gods… If this is what gets me killed,” Geralt mumbled to himself before opening the vial of Griffin pheromones. He rubbed a generous amount of the pheromones on his neck, the inside of his wrists and let a few drops fall into the front of his breeches. 

Geralt took a few deep breaths as he waited for the Griffin to come back to its nest. He was growing more anxious by the minute, but this did not seem to decrease his arousal. What was he doing? He was trained to kill monsters not fuck them. This plan was ridiculous. What kind of sick fuck would want to fuck a Griffin, a beast, a _monster_? What if the pheromones did not work? He would be killed on sight with his cock rock hard in his breeches. That must be the most embarrassing death a witcher had ever died.

Even if the Griffin didn’t kill him on sight it could still hurt him in many ways. Geralt wasn’t even wearing armour, so the beast could easily slash him open with its claws, even on accident. Or the thick length of the Griffin’s cock could rip him open. Even though it made Geralt very nervous, his cock twitched in his breeches at the thought of the beast's cock again. His preparation should have been enough and his hole was still loose and slick with oil. If the big winged beast was not overly excited, Geralt should have no problem taking its cock.

Then Geralt heard a loud shriek. He could see the Griffin approaching. It was a young male. But despite its age, the Griffin was big. Geralt spread his arms, mimicking the way a female Griffin would spread her wings to welcome a potential partner. 

The Griffin landed mere inches away from Geralt. It made the ground shake as it swept down. Geralt let out a shaky breath as the beak of the beast approached his face. The Griffin pressed its sharp beak against Geralt’s neck. Geralt held his breath as he heard the beast sniff a few times. Then the Griffin rubbed his beak against the witcher’s cheek and a rumbling purring noise erupted from its chest.

Geralt let out the breath he had been holding. The Griffin hadn’t killed him on sight and seemed to accept his presence. He was slightly shaking on his legs. All his pent-up nerves and arousal made his brain fogy. Geralt had no idea what to do next, he had never thought he would get this far without getting killed. 

The Griffin moved its beak lower, sniffing at Geralt’s crotch. The smell of the pheromones mixed with the scent of Geralt’s own desire seemed to excite the creature. Geralt could see that the beast’s length was starting to harden as it peeked out from underneath its fur. It was thick, slick and _long_. Geralt’s mouth went dry at the sight and he swallowed hard. 

The Griffin circled around him, its claws scraping over the rocks. 

As it shoved at Geralt’s ass with its beak, Geralt’s brain clicked back into gear. He stumbled forward slightly and quickly started to unfasten his breeches again. He sat down on his hands and knees in front of the gigantic winged creature. Geralt arched his back to present his backside to the Griffin. 

The beast nudged at his ass again, much gentler this time. The purring sound coming from the creature grew louder and Geralt tried to subtly squirm out of his breeches. He gasped when the Griffin’s beak pressed between his cheeks as soon as his pants were out of the way.

Geralt looked over his shoulder. The beast was scenting him and Geralt could see the thick length of the Griffin twitching as it continued to sniff him. The creature was clearly excited and the sight of its thick length so close to his hole sent a new wave of arousal through Geralt. 

“Oh fuck…” he mumbled to himself as his cock throbbed and a big drop of precum landed on the dirt underneath him. “Please, don’t kill me…”

The Griffin lifted its beak from Geralt’s ass and shrieked, its wings flapping dangerously around him. For a moment, Geralt thought he was going to be torn to shreds. But then he felt the slick head of the beast’s cock press against him. Geralt swallowed hard, he was shaking already and tried to relax. 

“A-ah fuck!” he moaned as the monster’s cock started to breach him. Geralt felt like his rim was being stretched open further than it had ever been and it felt _glorious_. As the beast started pushing further inside and leaned more of its weight on Geralt, the witcher’s arms gave way. Geralt buried his face in the crook of his elbow with a loud shameful moan. Being impaled on a Griffin’s cock was the most humiliating but at the same time the most arousing thing that Geralt had ever done. 

The Griffin purred loudly. The claws of its wings scraping against the stone as it struggled to bury its full length into Geralt’s ass. With the Griffin’s cock only halfway inside of him, Geralt was a squirming and whimpering mess already. 

He looked down between his legs to check how much of the beast’s length was left and his mouth went dry. 

“ _F-fuck_ … this is never gonna fit…” Geralt choked out as a desperate plea, like the Griffin could hear him and would take it easy on his poor witcher ass. The Griffin’s cock was so long and so thick and Geralt already felt _so full_. 

As the monster pushed further into him, Geralt could see a bulge start to form in his stomach. He quickly looked away and bit his knuckles hard to prevent himself from coming just from the sight of that. His body was taking so much and maybe the impossibly full feeling of having the entirety of the Griffin’s cock buried inside him was worth dying for. 

With a wanton whimper, Geralt started pushing back onto the beast’s length. He could take it. He wanted to, _desperately_. 

The purring coming from the Griffin was starting to grow louder as Geralt pushed back. If the beast had been holding back before, it seemed to be unable to now. With a shriek, the Griffin snapped its hips forward, fully sheeting itself into Geralt’s willing body with one powerful thrust. It knocked the wind out of the witcher.

Geralt was panting, little grunts and groans falling from his lips. The Griffin seemed to be giving him a break, probably adjusting to the vice-like squeeze of Geralt’s ass. The beast was panting too and Geralt could feel its large chest press against his back each time it inhaled. 

Slowly Geralt started to relax and he brought his hand down between his legs to give his cock a squeeze. He was still rock hard despite the humiliation of being split open on a ginormous monster cock and _loving_ every second of it. 

Then the Griffin started to pull out slowly. Geralt could feel every inch of the beast’s cock slide past his rim with how wide it was stretched. He placed his hand on his stomach and moaned loudly when he could feel the bulge there growing smaller as the Griffin pulled out of him almost all the way. 

“F-fuck!” Geralt groaned when the beast started pushing back in. With his hand, he could feel the monster’s gigantic cock creating a bump in his stomach again. Tears were already stinging in Geralt’s eyes with the overwhelming sensation of being filled again. 

When the Griffin’s hips pressed firmly against his ass once more, the beast leaned down to gently nuzzle at Geralt’s cheek. It was strangely affectionate and the purring sound that Geralt could now _feel_ as well, helped his body relax. Geralt was slowly starting to catch his breath as the beast continued to nuzzle at his face. It seemed like the Griffin wanted to comfort him. 

Geralt let out a little whimper and arched his back further, hoping to encourage the creature to move its hips. The Griffin seemed to get his hint and started a steady rhythm. 

“ _O-oh…_ Fuck!” Geralt moaned. The pace the Griffin set was a bit fast and therefore a little overwhelming. It only took a few thrusts of the beast’s hips before Geralt started trembling and whimpering. The Griffin seemed to notice because it slowed its pace and wrapped one gigantic wing around Geralt’s torso to keep him from collapsing to the ground. 

The beast’s display of what seemed like affection, made Geralt’s cheeks flush bright red in embarrassment. He had planned to get fucked like an animal by the Griffin. The thrill of the creature being much stronger than him and potentially ripping him to shreds was supposed to be part of the excitement. But now the monster was treating him like something fragile. It seemed like the Griffin _didn’t_ actually want to break him. It made Geralt feel strangely vulnerable.

“Come on…” Geralt mumbled, pushing back to meet the beast’s thrusts. “F-fuck me!”

The Griffin shrieked above him. It pulled its wing out from underneath Geralt and dug its claws into the ground next to Geralt’s head. The sight of the beast’s powerful claws digging into the rocky ground like it was made of dust, made delicious arousing fear coil in Geralt’s gut. 

“Y-YES!” Geralt moaned as the Griffin snapped its hips forwards roughly. The beast’s new position made its cock glide over Geralt’s prostate so perfectly he saw stars. “Yes! P-please… more!”

Geralt felt his stomach bulge every time the creature’s cock slid inside him. The sensation of being spread open and filled to the brim with cock, was overwhelming. With the Griffin’s wing no longer holding him up, Geralt’s chest was pressed into the dirt. He was trembling all over, his legs shaking and about to slide out from underneath him because of the Griffin’s weight. Geralt was drooling, his mouth open as high-pitched moans and a continuous “Yes yes yes _yes_ ” fell from his lips.

If anyone stumbled upon the scene they would probably think the Griffin was playing with Geralt’s lifeless body, that was how fucked out he felt. Geralt was almost positive that he had died and gone to heaven because he was on the edge of ecstatic bliss, his cock bouncing against his bulging stomach and leaking heavily onto the ground. He was begging and moaning like a whore for the monster’s gigantic cock. The monster was using his body and Geralt was _loving_ it. It was utterly humiliating but simultaneously the best thing he had ever felt. 

“I-I can’t…” Geralt moaned, his voice rough as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. He tried to push himself up a little so he could sneak a hand around his cock but he was trembling too much. The Griffin probably noticed him moving because it shifted its weight. Before Geralt could adjust his position to wrap his hand around his cock, the beast slammed into his prostate and Geralt was thrown over the edge. 

“Oh _shit_! Oh FUCK!” Geralt shouted as he came in long spurts onto the ground below without even touching his cock. One of his hands searched for something to hold onto as his vision blacked out and he shook through his orgasm. 

When Geralt started to gain back his senses again, the Griffin was still slamming into him and his own cock was still rock hard. It was like he was still lingering on the edge of bliss. With a broken moan, Geralt wrapped his hand around his cock. It twitched at the touch and Geralt began stroking himself fast. 

“A-ah… F-fuck I can’t… _shit_!” All coherent words had left him. All Geralt could do was curse as he felt his sack tighten again. 

Meanwhile, the Griffin’s thrusts had started to grow irregular. The low rumbling purr of the creature had turned into grunting. Geralt could hear the beast’s claws digging further into the rock as it fucked him fast and nibbled at his neck. 

Then the beast slammed in all the way and stilled with a loud ecstatic shriek. Geralt wanted to push back and fuck himself on the beast’s cock because he felt another orgasm building. But before he could move, the Griffin’s length twitched inside of him and Geralt could feel the monster’s warm seed filling him up. The bulge in his stomach grew larger because of it and Geralt felt his cock twitch in his hand before he came again with a shout. 

Geralt felt the Griffin pull out slowly after its cock had stopped twitching. The feeling of the beast’s gigantic length sliding past his rim, left Geralt shuddering. When the slightly ridged head of the monster’s cock popped out of him, Geralt immediately felt the beast’s seed start to drip from his fucked out hole. Geralt moaned softly at the feeling.

The Griffin gently stepped away from Geralt and laid down next to him as Geralt himself collapsed to the floor. The beast pulled him against its furry chest with one of its wings. Geralt was too fucked out and tired to care, besides the Griffin’s chest felt soft and warm. 

The monster immediately started purring again and the soft sounds were lulling Geralt to sleep. For a few seconds, he thought about getting away. He couldn’t stay in the Griffin’s nest, it might eat him as soon as it woke up or the Griffin pheromones stopped working. But the sound of the beast’s deep and slow breathing made Geralt feel strangely safe. 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to close his eyes for just a few minutes…

When Geralt opened his eyes again he felt disoriented. He was laying on the hard ground, a puddle of sticky liquid between his thighs. He wasn’t cold, however, because there was something fluffy and feathery wrapped around him. Geralt blinked a few times. 

“Oh fuck no!” he gasped when he saw the huge head of the Griffin just inches away from his own face. The beast had its wings wrapped around Geralt possessively. Geralt tried to pull free of the Griffin’s grip, but the beast woke up and let out a protesting whine. It only pulled him closer with its wing. Geralt could hear and _feel_ the monster purring happily now as it rubbed its beak against his cheek.

The Griffin wasn’t letting him go and it was starting to make him nervous. It didn’t seem like the beast wanted to eat him… Geralt’s eyes widened in shock when realization dawned on him. How could he forget this one piece of crucial information? He could hardly have overlooked it during his extensive studies on Griffin behavior at Kaer Morhen last winter…

  
_Griffins mate **for life**..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this very self-indulgent piece of monsterfucking!
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated! :)  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below! Or hit my up on twitter [@this_gdmn_thing](https://twitter.com/This_gdmn_thing) I'd love to talk about this fic with everyone!!


End file.
